Astra Effect: The Killer
Chapter Zero (Prologue) ___________________________________________________________________________ She was a killer. A murderer. She used people then killed them to find her true mate. Astra Effect. Wanted by half the galaxy. Unknown by half of the galaxy. She started with Kaidan Vakarian. Then Krusht. And finaly Alf Wiz. All of these chapters will be called of who she kills. She used all twenty of her daughters to help kill. Chapter One: Kaidan ___________________________________________________________________________ Kaidan Vakarian. He was a simple turian. Son of Garrus Vakarian. He never did anything wrong. But. Kill Shrinko Chambers. But he had too. Otherwise he would have killed Kaidan. That's why she used Kaidan. Was to get to know all of his contacts and take him out. What led up to it: Astra met a Krogan named Urdnot Krusht. At the time, Krusht had just taken out his group of Blood Pack mercs. So was ex merc. He was also the emporer of Tuchanka. And Krusht wanted to take out Kaidan after he joined Blood Pack and learned he was an ex leader. So as soon as she met Krusht, she knew to use him. Plan: So Krusht and Astra came up with a plan. Astra will distract Kaidan while Krusht will be up in a building on the Citadel with a sniper rifle. So the plan was to distract him and let Krusht kill him. But that's not what happened. Outcome: So they both got in position. But once Astra distracted him by pointing and saying "What is that?" she pulled out her heavy pistol aimed it at Kaidan's head and fired. So she and Krusht left the Citadel together. But making Kaidan's death look like an accident. Chapter Two: Krusht _______________________________________________________________________ Urdnot Krusht. He was the emporer of Tuchanka. Son of Urdnot Wreav. He took out his group of Blood Pack to protect Astra. Because Astra was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. So he had to protect her. What led up to assassination: In 2229, he cheated on Astra with a Quarian named Emma Vakarian vas Roose. But he learned of what Astra did to guys. That's why he cheated. Because he knew he was going to die. Plan: Astra would walk into his chambers flirt with him. Then wait until he gets in the bath and closes his eyes. Once he did that she would electricute him. Outcome: Just a few minutes before his death, he contacted Emma on his omni-tool. "Look, I know you will hate me for this, but I and Astra Effect are responsible for Kaidan's death. You have to kill her and avenge him and me." He said. Then Astra walked in so he hung up. Instead, Astra just put a syringe in his arm which poisned him and killed him. Chapter Three: Alf Wiz ______________________________________________________________________ Alf Wiz. Salarian. Scientist What led to death: Unknown Plan: Would burn his house to the ground Outcome: Burned house down. But he secretly survived Chapter Four: Astra Effect ___________________________________________________________________________ Now I know what you are thinking. Astra Effect? But she is Astra Effect! Exactly! Astra Effect. Asari. Murderer. Daughter of Aria T' Loak. What she never learned. Never count family out. What led to death: Killed Kaidan Vakarian. Killed Krusht Plan: Go to the Citadel, snipe her from the top of the tallest building. Quickly fly down and kick her body repeatidly Outcome: So Emma Vakarian vas Roose was already mad about the death of her brother and ex boyfriend. So in 2230, Emma gave herself an immortality shot. So she would never die unless killed. So she went to the tallest building. When she got to the roof, she found a C-Sec Officer by the name of Chris Golfer. She asked him what he was doing but he said it was classified. So she got her sniper out looked in the scope and fired. she looked to her left and Chris had a sniper out too. He wanted her dead also. And the both killed her at the same time. The two instantly fell in love, got married and had two human kids. Their family then moved onto the Roose.